


Realizations

by LizzyMidford



Series: Michael in the Bathroom (Trans! Michael and bro Rich) [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cute Michael, Cute Rich, Jealous Michael, Jeremy is Jealous, M/M, Michael and Rich are Besties, Pining, Pining Michael, Rich is Chill, Rich is so helpful, Rich is the best, Trans Male Character, Trans Michael, pining rich, save my boys, so much pining, theyre idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyMidford/pseuds/LizzyMidford
Summary: As Rich and Michael grow closer, the boys have some realizations.





	1. Jeremy

It was 3:40 on a Saturday and Michael had still not left his house. Or eaten. Or brushed his hair. Or even put a binder on. He was just chilling in his basement, on a bean bag with a tank top on. His best friend/crush on one side and his bro on the other. They were playing a new game he'd gotten with three players, because they'd gotten sick of taking turns on all the two player ones he had. And everything was great. They were just chilling, drinking Mountain Dew (red of course. They weren't going to risk what the other flavors like blue would do the the two he was sandwiched by) and occasionally smoking between rounds of battle.

During one of these rounds, Rich had screamed out a routine, "Cover me, Bro!" at Michael. And he knew it was ridiculous, but Jeremy just didn't like it. 

He didn't like a lot of things about how close Michael and Rich were. It's not that he didn't like Rich, he was a pretty cool guy when he wasn't controlled by an angry, controlling supercomputer implanted in his head, but he didn't like how much time Michael was spending with him, or more accurately, how much less time Michael was spending with him. 

He knew that it sounded stupid and childish, and really hypocritical, as he was spending time with his new friends more, but Michael, being the less-than-social introvert, preferred to hang out one-on-one, and the idea of his dark skinned friend doing  _anything_ with Rich one-on-one was getting increasingly unsettling. 

He felt even more stupid as that thought crossed his mind. Again, Rich was a nice guy, a bit of a dork, but a really cool person. He had the squad playing D&D at his house, which had Michael flying, he was comforting to his friend when the boy was feeling dysphoria, and he seemed to be less of a 'social butterfly' than Jeremy without his Squip, making him the perfect friend for Michael. Let alone boyfriend. He knew Rich was bi, and it was possible that Michael was too, so it'd be inevitable that the two would eventually want to get toge-

_GAME OVER!_

The two boys next to Jeremy groaned, setting their controllers down and wiping their foreheads. 

The pale boy observed his best friend. The sweat sliding down his tanned skin, his disheveled black hair, his glasses getting knocked by his hand. God, the boy was perfect. 

Jeremy realized at 4:45 on a Saturday that he had it  _bad_.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

On Monday, the pale boy interrupted yet  _another_ conversation between Rich and Michael at Michael's locker. A reminder at how close the two were getting. 

"Oh, hey, Jeremy! See you, Bro!" The shorter boy winked at Michael and then walked away. Michael had decided to flip him off as he left. Leaving Jeremy completely out of the conversation. 

"Bro?" The tall boy asked as his friend had joined him.

Michael nodded, still smiling from the conversation that Jeremy wasn't a part of. The last part of the sentence annoyed him. He loved to see his friend smile, and yes, he did get little butterflies in his stomach at the light coming from the other boy in general, but what made him smile like that?

"What were you two talking about?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

Michael looked down, as if embarrassed, "Ah, nothing. Inside jokes... heh."

Jeremy nodded, but didn't take it as a full answer.

"Um, it's okay you know, if you, like guys and all... I'll support you two..."

The raven paused, stopping dead in his tracks. 

"Uh, of course not, I mean, yeah, I'm gay, but...Rich?" He laughed.

"Wait, you're gay?"

"Uh, yeah, Dude, where you been?"

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't think I needed to! I haven't shown literally any interest in girls in the almost 13 years we've known each other!"

"Does Rich know?" Why was that the first thought to enter his head?! Damn it!

"Of course he does, like, everyone knows!"

"I didn't!" Was he really that unobservant? How many boyfriends have gone right under his nose? Was Michael hiding it from him because he thought he'd be mad? Didn't he know him better by now?!

He turned his gaze to his friend, who was looking down. "Y-You're cool with it, right?"

He stared at his best friend, absolutely dumbfounded, did he really think he wouldn't be?

"Of course I am, Bro!" He chuckled, wrapping his arm around him reassuringly. "I'd still be your best friend if you had a crush on my bike!" 

Michael giggled, heading to class. 

"See you later, Bro!"

"See ya!" 

At 6:20 a.m on a Monday, Jeremy realized that he had a chance.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Lunch was the same as any day post-Squip. Jeremy would sometimes sit with the theater geeks, sometimes with the squad, but no matter where he went, he'd have Michael with him. And, as of a week ago, so would Rich.

Michael felt guilty, dragging his friend away from his crush, Jake. But Rich said he didn't mind. He wanted to be there for his buddy, and was definitely needed. 

Jeremy stared at the other two as he talked to his fellow actors and actresses. They had no connection to the topic of acting, and so they decided to spend lunch talking mostly between the two of them. Jeremy understood, as they didn't really have any interest in acting or theater, but in his brain, he could find some odd reason that this was an offense. 

Especially when Rich wrapped his arm around Michael. 

Then, Jeremy quickly switched the conversation topics, making sure Michael and Rich had plenty to talk about, and not just to each other. Mostly because he wanted to be a part of what they were doing. 

And he may or may not have smirked a little in victory when Rich moved his arm.

At 12:23 on a Tuesday afternoon, Jeremy realized that he was, in fact, jealous. 


	2. Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's POV, like the first chapter, but sadder and more gay.

Michael groaned at the television screen. 

 _GAME OVER_ ; It declared in bright green letters. 

He threw himself back onto the beanbag. All that hard work, the struggles, blood, sweat, tears, dedication!

Poof!

A smile graced the teen's face at that. He loved lazy days. 

When nobody was doing anything, and they could just chill and get high in his basement. They didn't happen as often with the three of them, since Jeremy had play rehearsal and Rich actually had a pretty healthy social life, but they were still great days. 

Michael was contented with just this. The occasional days where they just drink their soda and kill their zombies. The life of a true warrior. 

His crush on one side, his bro on the other. He would call Rich a best friend of his, but that almost seemed like cheating on Jeremy. So they just decided to call one another 'bros'. 

 _It's not gay if you call each other 'Bro'_ Rich had texted him at one point in time, just to make the poor boy smile because Jeremy was on a date and he just wanted to hide. 

Rich was honestly one of the closest people in Michael's life, and he was grateful for him. The two had gotten closer over the fact that they were pining for straight boys, and it was a glorious feeling of 'you're not alone', but they had grown so much closer with their similar tastes, ideas, and humor. He was a fun friend. A best friend. It was possible to have two best friends...

The teen looked over to his lanky companion, taking in the way he smiled, and how he chuckled at Rich's corny jokes. 

At 5:00 on a Saturday, Michael realized that he doesn't  _want_ two best friends.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Monday came quick, he had spent Sunday with Rich. Jeremy was at play rehearsal and he just wanted to vent, so they chilled, Michael talked about how his crush was a somehow straight drama geek, Rich about how his was homeless for a while because of him. 

_"The dude **lived in my house** for a while, and he was still oblivious to all my signs! Goddamn,  **how?!** "_

They were currently gossiping about their little crushes in front of his locker, giggling like school girls. Until Rich looked up, warning his companion to 'shhhh'. 

"Oh, hey, Jeremy!" The short boy yelled obviously. "See you, Bro!" He gave a 'get some' wink and left to go see Jake. 

He joined his best friend. 

"Bro?" Jeremy asked, a bit of amusement in his eyes. 

Michael nodded, still smiling from the idiotic dreaming with the red haired idiot he called a friend.

"What were you two talking about?" The question caused Michael's face to go bright red.

 _Oh, just talking about how oblivious you are to my love for you, and how we're going to get married someday?_ Yeah, that would go over beautifully.

The tan boy settled for a basic; "Ah, nothing. Inside jokes... heh."

Jeremy nodded, but seemed really suspicious. As if he didn't believe him. And hey, it was true, just that the inside jokes were about their future together as a couple with Rich and Jake visiting on the holidays and maybe a dog.

"Um, it's okay you know, if you, like guys and all... I'll support you two..."

The raven paused, stopping dead in his tracks. Is that what Jeremy thought? 

"Uh, of course not, I mean, yeah, I'm gay, but...Rich?" He laughed. He adored Rich, but as a weird bestie, he could never imagine him in a romantic light and they were both happy that way.

"Wait, you're gay?" Jeremy's question caused Michael to choke. He didn't know?!

"Uh, yeah, Dude, where you been?"

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't think I needed to! I haven't shown literally any interest in girls in the almost 13 years we've known each other!" And here Michael had thought he was being too obvious with his crush on his friend. He wasn't even sending clear signals that he was gay.

"Does Rich know?" 

"Of course he does, like, everyone knows!" Michael sighed. 

"I didn't!" Was he really that unobservant? How on Earth could he have  _not_ noticed?! Michael thought he was the gayest person ever and Jeremy wasn't even sure he even  _liked guys._  

He looked down, suddenly self conscious. If Jeremy hadn't known, how could he have just been cool with it this whole time? What if he wasn't? "Y-You're cool with it, right?"

He stared at his best friend, desperately hoping for a yes.

He was happy with his reply.

"Of course I am, Bro!" Jeremy laughed, wrapping his arm around Michael reassuringly. "I'd still be your best friend if you had a crush on my bike!" 

Michael giggled, heading to class. 

"See you later, Bro!"

"See ya!" 

At 6:22 a.m on a Monday, Michael realized how far he was from having a chance. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Lunch time was Michael's favorite time of day. He could be on his cell phone, he could talk without being 'SHHHHH'ed, and he could sit right next to Jeremy. Today, Jeremy was sitting with the theater nerds instead of his typical spot with the Crew. And obviously, Michael followed. 

Rich did too. Michael felt a bit guilty about taking Rich away from his crush, but the shorter boy said that he would rather be helping Michael. He needed it far more. 

Since Jeremy was the only one of the three who was too interested in drama, Michael decided to busy himself talking to Rich. Mostly about Jake since Jeremy was sitting maybe three feet from Rich. Closer to Michael.

"Dude, at least you literally got to  _live_ with Jake! Jeremy doesn't even sleep over with me anymore, cause his dad is trying to 'bond more'," of course he was happy for his friend, but he missed him. 

Rich wrapped his arm around his poor pining companion. 

"It'll get better, Bro! Promise!"

Then, as though he heard them, Jeremy changed topic, inviting the others into a conversation with a 'don't you agree, Michael?'

At 12:30 on a Tuesday afternoon, Michael realized just how hard it's getting to hide his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I really wanna continue this series!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I will also be doing a chapter for Michael's POV! So stay tuned for that!


End file.
